Abnormal Days
by Celandine N. Yukiko
Summary: [Paraquel dari fanfic Baby] [chap 4]. Secara lengkap dan masih bercerita tentang Papa Arima yang mengurus anak, plus beberapa chapter tambahan/BabyHaise/nyelip sho-ai alias BL
1. Chapter 1

**.Abnormal Days.**

Raten : K

Disclamer : Ishida Sui, tapi boleh ngak Shironeki-chan jadi milik Yuki, nanti Yuki tukar dengan semua karakterku waktu smp? **#plak!**

Story : Namikaze Yukiko-chan

Type : Multi-chap

Warning : Typo(S) yang tak pernah luput dari mata anda, serta karakter yang OOC _—khusus buat Papa Arima—_

Summary : paraquel dari fic Baby. Yang menceritakan kejadian secara jelas tentang bagaimana dia mendapatkan Haise dan beberapa chap tambahan untuk menghibur Pembaca sekalian yang haus akan Papa Arima.

.

.

.

.

Langsung aja di baca!

Don't like, don't read.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 01**

.

.

.

— **THING! THINGG! TRANG!**

Suara yang di timbulkan dari _Quinque_ dan _Kagune_ terdengar sangat nyaring di sebuah salah satu gedung tua di Distrik 20. Pertarungan sengit antara Arima Kishou yang mendapatk julukan _Shinigami_ dari CCG dengan seorang _Ghoul_ ber- _raten_ SS. Gerakan lelaki bersurai silver tersebut bisa di imbangi oleh _Ghoul_ yang senang memangsa anak keci tersebut. Tak heran, membuat Arima yang biasanya akan tertidur dengan posisi berdirisaat berada di markas _Ghoul_. Kini terlihat mulai bersemangat melawan _'Hantu'_ yang berada di hadapannya. Bahkan orang-orang yang satu tim dengan pria berkepala tiga itu, terlihat tak ingin menganggu jalannya pertarungan.

Ledakan, reruntuhan beberapa potong besi juga tembok bangunan mulai berserakan di arena pertarungan.

— **SYUU! SYUU! SYUU!**

Gerakan keduannya sangatlah cepat. Semua yang berada di dalam gedung seakan terhipnotis akan jalannya pertarungan.

Becak darah yang berasal dari _Ghoul_ mulai terlihat di mana-mana. Namun hal itu tak berlangsung lama.

Suara isakan tangis dari sosok bayi mungil bersurai hitam-putih yang membuat semua orang yang berkonsentrasi akan jalannya pertandinganpun buyar.

— **TAP ... TAP …. TAP …**

 _Ghoul_ itu lalu mencoba mendekati bayi tersebut sambil tertatih-tatih karena Arima membuat beberapa goresan di di tubuhnya seperti lengan dan kaki kirinya.

Arima yang menyadari akan hal itu langsung menghabisi _Ghoul_ tersebut saat langkah sang _'Hantu'_ tinggal 2 langkah lagi menuju ke bayi itu agar bisa memakannya dan mempercepat regenerasi pada tubuhnya, agar bisa bertarung kembali dengan lelaki berambut silver yang saat ini tengah di hadapannya.

"Pa … padahal… ti … nggal … sedikit …. la… gi" Hanya kata-kata itulah yang keluar dari mulut sang _Predator_ pemangsa manusia. Lalu langsung tersungkur di tanah.

Arima mendekatinya dan memeriksanya sebentar. Lalu kembali berjalan ke sudut ruangan yang tampak terlihat keranjang lumayan besar yang berisi bayi berambut hitam-putih yang masih saja menangis di tempatnya berada. Lelaki berkacamata itu sudah dekat sekali dengan bayi itu. Dan menundukkan kepalanya mendekat kearah bayi yang saat ini dalam posisi tertidur dan masih saja menangis.

Kotoran,

Debu,

Serta darah,

Tak membuat wajah mungilnya luntur begitu saja.

HWAAA~ HIK. HIK.

Tangisannya mulai berhenti menagis, ketika raut wajah Arima hanya berjarak 10 cm. Bayi kecil itu mencoba menyentuh lekuk wajah sang _Special Class Invetigator_. Dan entah kenapa, Arima mendekatkan lagi wajahnya dan membuat jemari kecil surai hitam-putih bersentuhan dengan wajahnya dan tak sengaja mengambil kacamata lelaki bermata _Black Night_ dengan tertawa senang.

Semua yang berada di sana merasa lega, karena misi mereka selesai juga. Dan tinggal menunggu bala bantuan agar membawa mayat _Ghoul_ itu ke tempat pengasingan.

Pria yang di juluki _Shinigami_ dari kalangan CCG itu kembali membuat para rekan sesama _Invetigator_ kembali tak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat Arima mengangkat bayi tersebut. Karena bayi itu di angkat seperti membawa boneka dengan keadaan jungkir balik _—_ alias kaki di kepala, kepala di kaki. yang di angkat oleh lengan kekar Arima yang berbalut jas putih itu mengangkat kakinya. Dan bukan pinggang Baby mungil itu yang membuat semua orang yang berada di dalam gedung tua berteriak panic setelah bengong beberapa saat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue**.

Hehehe… sebenarnya ini udah di publish di fb. tapi karena banyak Typo(s) dan kata yang kurang sesuai, maka Yuki benerin.

Dan special Thanks sama dedek aku yang memberi aku saran buat mengganti beberapa kata dan memberikanku koreksi yang ngak aku peduliin sebelumnya. Dan juga Rheaa-san sama Kuroki kaze-san

Sebenarnya Yuki lupa nanya, Kuroki lelaki apa perempuan? #plak! /Ya perempuanlah!/ /di timpuk sandal/

Yang memberikanku saran buat SFX nya _—meski sedikit di pakai—_. Sebenarnya aku lemah akan hal seperti itu juga.

Arigatou nee, Kazuki-kun. Rheaa-san. Kuroki-san… Yuki sayang kalian~ /di lempar sandal/

.

.

.

Berkenan buat me-review?

Kritik sangatlah di terima di sini, ngak perlu sungkan-sungkan untuk mengatakan hal yang harus aku benarkan di cerita…

.

.

Words : 719

.

.

Salam Yukiko-chan ^-^


	2. Chapter 2

"Bagaimana dengan keadaan bayi itu?"

"Dia masih dalam keadaan utuh saat sampai di rumah sakit."

"Kalau begitu kenapa kita masukkan saja ke panti asuhan CCG"

"Tetapi bayinya hanya akan selalu menangis jika bukan Arima _-kun_ yang menggendongnya."

Semua pasang mata tertuju pada sosok yang mereka jadikan topic pembicaraan. Terlihat bayi mungil bersurai hitam-putih tepat berada di pangkuan sang pria berambut silver tersebut dengan wajah gembira sambil mencorat-coret dokumen penting di meja mereka. Sedangkan sang (calon) Papa, masih saja memasang muka _stay cool_.

Semua orang tak bisa membayangkan, jika Arima Kishou yang mereka kenal, haruslah merawat bayi yang saat ini mengoceh dengan tidak jelas di ruang rapat saat ini.

.

.

.

.

 **.Abnormal Days.**

Raten : K

Disclamer : Ishida Sui, tapi boleh ngak Shironeki-chan jadi milik Yuki, nanti Yuki tukar dengan semua karakterku waktu smp? **#plak!**

Story : Namikaze Yukiko-chan

Type : Multi-chap

Warning : Typo(S) yang tak pernah luput dari mata anda, serta karakter yang OOC _—khusus buat Papa Arima—_

Summary : paraquel dari fic Baby. Yang menceritakan kejadian secara jelas tentang bagaimana dia mendapatkan Haise dan beberapa chap tambahan untuk menghibur Pembaca sekalian yang haus akan Papa Arima.

.

.

.

.

Langsung aja di baca!

Don't like, don't read.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 02**

.

.

.

Rapat agak berlangsung agak lama _—sampai jam 11 malam—_ , karena membutuhkan pertimbangan yang matang. Mengingat Arima masihlah bujangan. Menikah saja belum, apalagi mengurusi anak yang masih terlalu kecil itu sendirian. Semua petinggi CCG sangatlah ragu, apalagi kalau pria berusia 32 tahun itu yang ingin mengasuh sang bayi yang beri nama Haise secara sepihak.

"Kalau tak ada pilihan lain, Saya bisa mengasuh Haise sendirian." Kata itulah yang membuat semua orang yang berada di ruang rapat langsung sunyi bak kuburan.

"Tapi Arima- _kun_ , ana- maksudku Haise bisa membuatmu kerepotan kalau hanya kamu sendiri yang mengurusnya." Ucap wanita satu-satunya di ruang rapat.

Terlihat Haise kecil sudah menguap kecil di sela dia mencorat-coret berkas, lalu menghentikan aktifitasnya dan mengucek-ngucek matanya. Tanda bahwa ini sudah lewat jam tidur si kecil. Lalu Arima berdiri sambil menggendong Haise di dadanya. Setelah beberapa jam yang lalu Arima belajar cara menggendong bayi dengan benar oleh salah satu rekan wanitanya yang telah berkeluarga.

"Kalau ada hal yang tidak bisa Saya atasi. Maka Saya akan bertanya dengan yang lain. Saya mohon maaf untuk undur diri." Ucap Arima dengan mantap dan meninggalkan ruangan.

.

.

.

.

 **TAP. TAP. TAP.**

Langkah Arima terlihat begitu santai sambil memeluk Haise di dadanya. Melindungi bayi kecil itu dari dinginnya malam, Serta para 'Hantu' tentunya. Meski tak mungkin ada _Ghoul_ rendahan mau menghadapi Sang _Shinigami_ itu. Pernah ada satu kejadian di mana _Ghoul_ yang tiba-tiba pingsan saat melihat dirinya. Dan berakhir dengan dia langsung di kirim ke _Cochlea_. Ah, bahkan dirinya juga pernah melawan _Ghoul_ menggunakan payung, karena _Quinque_ nya tertinggal entah di mana. Namun untunglah Arima bisa melumpuhkannya walau yang Cuma bermodal payung yang tergeletak di sampingnya.

Dengkuran halus terdengar dari bibir kecil milik Haise. Arima tersenyum melihat malaikat kecilnya sedang tertidur. Ah, entah kenapa dia ingin lebih lama lagi melihat si kecil tertawa, mengoceh tidak jelas, atau ketika dia selalu menarik rambut miliknya. Meski Haise agak nakal, karena tidak mau lepas dari dirinya. Dan selalu menagis kencang, di kala dia di tinggal sebentar oleh Arima ke ruang rapat.

Meski merepotkan, tetapi Arima tak bisa membencinya.

"Papa akan selalu di sampingmu Haise … melindungimu, menjagamu hingga kau bisa menjadi seorang yang hebat suatu saat nanti … _—_ " Ucap Arima lembut sambil mengusap-usap kepala Haise yang tertidur di pangkuannya.

.

.

— _ah, Arima kamulah Papa yang terbaik di dunia._

.

.

.

"—… lalu menikah lah dengan Papa setelah kamu besar ya." Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum.

 _._

 _._

— _Larat. Kau memang pedofil Arima_ **#plak!**

.

.

.

.

 _~Yukiko-chan~_

.

.

Suara isakan tangis mulai terdengar keras di salah satu apartemen sederhana yang tak jauh dari kantor pusat CCG. Tangisan bayi bersurai hitam-putih itu bagaikan alarm pagi bagi pemuda berumur 32 tahun. Pria yang menjadi tokoh utama kita di fanfic ini _—alias Arima Kishou—_ itu terpaksa bangun lebih pagi dari biasanya dan segera menuju kearah si kecil. Meski ngantuk masih membuat kelopak matanya masih setengah terbuka, dia mencoba bangun dan mendekati si kecil di atas kasurnya.

Ah, dirinya baru ingat. Bahwa hari-harinya, mulai detik ini tidak bisa di bilang normal lagi setelah Haise _—bayi mungil bersurai hitam-putih itu—_ mulai mengisi kekosongan di rumahnya dengan suara tangisnya.

.

.

HWAA…!

Tangisan si kecil masihlah terdengar di apartemen Arima. Meski Arima telah menggendong buah hatinya, tapi tangisan si kecil Haise masihlah sangat keras.

'Mungkin dia ngompol?' batin Arima.

Tapi saat kasur berlapis seprai putih itu masih dalam keadaan bersih dan masih kering. Yang membuatnya berpikir ulang, alasan mengapa Haise menanggis.

'Apa mungkin dia lapar?' Lalu mencoba menyodorkan jarinya. Secara resflek Haise mengemut jemari Arima yang besar tersebut _—_ bagi Haise _—_ , langsung menganggukan kepala.

Setelah itu mengganggukkan kepala, dan mengerti apa yang di inginkan malaikat kecilnya. Arima dan Haise kecil meluncur ke dapur rumah. Tangan Arima lalu meletakan Haise yang berada di pangkuannya ke atas meja dan mendudukkannya, agar dia bisa leluasa menggambil makanan untuk si kecil.

Tangan kanan Arima mengambil sebuah mangkok kecil dan menggambil sendok. Haise memasang muka bingung apa yang di lalukan Papanya dengan mangkok tersebut. Lalu _—_

"Haise buka mulutnya." Ucap Arima sambil menyodorkan nasi ke mulut si kecil dengan lauk pauk _Ebi_ bekas kemarin, yang sudah di potong kecil-kecil _—mungkin supaya bisa di makan oleh Haise—_

.

.

— _Arima kamu sadar ngak sih, bayi ajaib mana yang bisa makan nasi, apalagi sama Ebi. Ketika gigi susunya baru tumbuh empat?_

.

.

.

.

.

 **To be Continue**

Entah kenapa makin ngacok. :p padahal pingin bebas Romance, dan pingin murni Family, tapi entah kenapa pingin banget nyatuin Arima sama Haise di cerita ini. _honto ni gomennasai_ kalau ada yang tidak suka ceritanya malah nyelepet sho-ai.

 _Gomen, gomen minna-san_ … Yuki memang lagi agak stress karena leptop jarang di sentuh sama Yuki. Di sentuh pun paling Cuma malem-malem. Itu pun Yuki ketiduran pas ngetik.

Hah~

Dan entah kenapa Ruka _-tan_ dan Kazuki _-kun_ maksa amat nyuruh aku buat cepet-cepet publish cerita. Kalian kejam _#plak!_ /lempar sandal/ ampun dedek-dedekku sayang bercanda kok bercanda. /sujud ampun/ untungnya Aoi _-san_ ngak ikutan se-ganas mereka. /di lempar ke jurang/

.

.

Ah ya satu lagi. Trims buat **PegasArima** yang membuat Yuki sadar pas _flashback_ nya jatuh temponya itu ngak bagus. Jadi Yuki buat Paraquel ini. aku harap kamu membacanya dan memberiku semangat lagi.

.

Berkenan untuk me- _review_?

.

.

Salam Yukiko-chan ^-^


	3. Chapter 3

Masih dalam suasana. Papa Arima sudah lah sibuk dengan aktifitas barunya. Yaitu membuat sarapan pagi untuk si kecil Haise.

Hah… beruntunglah Arima mendapatkan bayi yang tidak terlalu pemilih dalam makanan. Namun masalahnya terletak dalam makannan yang di sajikan Sang pria berkepala tiga itu dengan wajah yang datar.

Tapi tau tidak?

Mana ada seorang figure Papa sekaligus mama itu memberikan nasi plus Ebi yang bukan buat kebutuhan si kecil? Meski sudah di hangatkan sekalipun, tetap saja tidak baik.

Apakah dia tak berpikir untuk memberikan sebuah susu ataupun bubur?

Ya bisa saja terjadi. Dia bersosialisasi dengan tetangga saja jarang. Dulu di sekolahpun. Dia mencoba menjadi murid yang teladan dan cerdas. Tapi sepintar-pintarnya tupai—eh salah, se'encer-encernya otak Arima memahami pelajaran. Buktinya, dia tak bisa mengurus si kecil Haise dengan bermodal niat saja.

Alhasil, bayi bersurai hitam-putih haruslah memakan makanan yang tak layak baginya.

 **.TOK**

Hampir saja si kecil Haise memakan makanan yang di berikan Arima, kalau saja ketukan pintu di apartemennya yang membuat dirinya haruslah menaruh kembali mangkung nasi dan _Ebi_ di atas kulkas.

"Sebentar ya Haise…. Papa akan membukakan pintunya dulu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.Abnormal Days.**

 **R** aten : K

 **D** isclamer : Ishida Sui, tapi boleh ngak Shironeki-chan jadi milik Yuki, nanti Yuki tukar dengan semua karakterku waktu smp? **#plak!**

 **S** tory : Namikaze Yukiko-chan

 **T** ype : Multi-chap

 **W** arning : Typo(S) yang tak pernah luput dari mata anda, serta karakter yang OOC _—khusus buat Papa Arima_ —

 **S** ummary : paraquel dari fic Baby. Yang menceritakan kejadian secara jelas tentang bagaimana dia mendapatkan Haise dan beberapa chap tambahan untuk menghibur Pembaca sekalian yang haus akan Papa Arima.

.

.

.

.

Langsung aja di baca!

 **Don't** like, don't **read**.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 03**

.

.

.

 **CKLEK…!**

"Ah, Arima _-kun_ …! Aku boleh meminta garam? Aku kehabisan kemarin, dan tak sempat membeli." Ucap seorang gadis sepunggung berambut hitam di depan pintu apartemen sang pemuda silver, sambil menyodorkan wadah kecil berbentuk gelas.

"Oh, ternyata Yukiko _-san_ " Balas Arima lalu mengambil wadah kecil itu yang berada di tangan wanita yang saat ini berada di depannya.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong tadi pagi aku seperti mendengar sua—"

 **HWAA !**

Tangisan si kecil mulai terdengar sangat nyaring di dapur rumah. Yang membuat kedua insan manusia yang berada di depan pintu langsung berlari kearah asal suara tangisan. Kurang dari semenit mereka sampai, Arima langsung menggendong bayi angkatnya ke pangkuannya. Dan mencoba membuat Haise tenang.

"Tenang sayang… Papa ada di sini bersama mu sekarang." Ucapnya sambil mengelus rambut Haise.

Gadis tetangga Arima yang bernama Yukiko langsung saja diam membisu melihat kejadian ini. otaknya masih dalam keadaan _Loding please wait_ . lalu setelah lama terdiam akhirnya gadis berkulit agak kecoklatan itu mulai angkat bicara.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"A-Arima _-kun_ … Apa itu _**hasil**_ hubunganmu dengan Hirako- _kun?_ "

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tanyanya polos yang hampir saja membuat Arima terjatuh dengan tidak elit mendengarnya. Bagaimana tidak coba? Jelas-jelas Hirako yang mantan asistennya itu notabenya cowok, mana bisa melahirkan anak se-imut Haise. Ah, bahkan kalau Hirako sampai memiliki anakpun, itu bukanlah hasil dari hubungannya. Karena dia tak menaruh minat dengan pria _First Class_ tersebut atau pada wanita lainnya, karena dia sudah menetapkan hatinya untuk Haise.

Oke, abaikan pernyataan terakhir yang di atas.

"Yukiko _-san_ kenapa berpikir seperti itu?" tanya arima yang mencoba untuk tetap berbicara biasa, menghadapi pertanyaan paling aneh yang di utarakan tetangga terdekatnya.

"Habisnya Arima _-kun_ tak pernah membawa seorang perempuan ke rumah, bahkan jarang sekali ada yang berkunjung ke rumahmu… Jadi aku pikir kau telah melakukan _**'itu'**_ dengan Hirako _-kun_ dan memiliki anak semanis ini~" Jawabnya senang sambil mendekati mereka dan mencubit kedua belah pipi Haise.

"Ini bukan cerita Fiksi yang Yukiko _-san_ pikirkan." Balas Arima mulai pusing, lalu menaruh Haise di meja kembali dan mengambil mangkok makanan. Yukiko yang bingung melihat mangkuk nasi dan potangan _Ebi_ yang di bawanya dari atas kulkas yang berada tepat di belakangnya.

"Arima _-kun_ mau makan ya?" Tanyanya bingung

"Tidak …. Ini untuk di makan Haise." Balas Arima santai lalu menyodorkan sendok dengan berisi nasi dan potongan _Ebi_ ke si kecil.

Refleks, gadis yang di ketahui Arima sebagai seorang penulis cerita tersebut menarik mangkok nasi yang di pegang Arima.

"ARIMA _-KUN_ GIMANA SIH?! BAYI SEKECIL ITU DI KASIH MAKAN NASI…! APA ARIMA _-KUN_ TIDAK LIHAT GIGINYA BARU TUMBUH EMPAT?!" Ucap gadis itu marah kepadanya sambil menunjuk Haise kecil yang tengah melihat mereka berdua berdebat di meja yang di dudukinya, sambil menghisap jempol.

"Memang tidak boleh ya." Tanya Arima sedikit takut melihat amukan tetangganya yang murah senyum itu.

" **T.I.D.A.K B.O.L.E.H**!" Balasnya sambil menekan ucapanya.

"Kamu harus membuat bubur untuk Haise _-chan_ … aku akan membuat bubur untuknya. Kebetulan aku juga sedang membuat Bubur untuk Hide _-chan_ …. Ngomong-ngomong mana garamnya?"

Ini menjadi sebuah pembelajaran untuk Arima, agar dirinya mau berani bertanya kepada tetangganya Yukiko untuk mengetahui apa-apa yang di butuhkan si kecil. Mengingat wanita tersebut sudah memiliki anak sebesar Haise bernama Hideyoshi. Meski terdengar merepotkan. Demi anak tersayang, Arima rela untuk mengorbankan harga dirinya sendiri. Beruntunglah, bahwa Gadis yang masih berumur 21 tahun itu mau memberikan _list_ yang harus di penuhi sang bayi. Seperti popok, baju, kaos kaki, botol susu, dll

.

.

.

.

.

~Yukiko-chan~

.

.

.

.

.

Semua anggota Invetigator CCG sudah mulai berdatangan dan sudah mulai berkutat dengan berkas-berkas merepotkan yang berkaitan dengan _Ghoul_. Semua terlihat seperti rutinitas pada umumnya, namun semua orang yang melihat kedatangan seorang _Special class Invetigator_ , Arima Kishou yang menggendong anak kecil bersurai hitam-putih di pangkuannya dan tak lupa membawa tas lumayan besar yang berisi botol susu, bubuk susu yang di masukan ke dalam plastic kecil, popok bayi, jaket mungil, dan baju juga celana yang semuanya adalah hal-hal yang perlu di bawa dan hasil merupakan meminjam.

Dengan masih bermuka datar, Arima mengacuhakan berbagai tatapan yang mengarah pada dirinya. Dan secara kebetulan sekali Fura yang merupakan salah satu _First class_ sama dengan Hirako mendekatinya, setelah bengong beberapa saat melihat kejadian menggemparkan pagi itu.

"Arima …! Kapan kau menikah? Kenapa kau tidak mengundangku?!" Tanya Fura.

"Aku belum menikah, Fura- _kun_." Jawab Arima tenang.

" **EEEEEEHHHHHH!"**

Teriak semua orang dan langsung menyerbu mereka.

"KAU MEMPERKOSA SIAPA ARIMA-SAN!?" Tanya lelaki paru baya yang berada di samping kanannya

"GADIS MANA YANG KAU PERKOSA ARIMA?!" Tanya Hirako ikutan nimbrung.

"JANGAN-JANGAN KAU SUDAH DI PERKOSA OLEH LELAKI TIDAK BERTANGGUNG JAWAB YA?!" Tanya gadis yang berada di depan Arima dan tepat berada di samping Fura.

Perhatian semua orang teralihkan ke gadis berkucir kuda yang bekerja di bagian humas.

"Bercanda kok. Bercanda … hehehehe…" jawanya sambil tertawa garing.

Keributan yang berada di depan bagian pintu masuk kantor CCG terpaksa di bubarkan Marude yang baru saja menghampiri segerombolan para _Merpati_ yang tengah menggali informasi ke Arima.

"Sudah, sudah kita harus rapat pagi. Semuanya berkumpul di tempat biasa!" perintah Marude.

Akhirnya acara tanya jawab terpaksa tertunda. Meski kecewa. Orang-orang yang berada di sana haruslah menjunjung tinggi pekerjan.

"Hoi Arima … Apa itu anak yang kau angkat kemarin?" Tanya Marude.

"Iya." Jawabnya datar.

Pemuda berambut silver yang membawa bayi kecil itu tak langsung ke ruang rapat. Dan melangkah dulu ke kantornya menaruh tas besar tadi dia bawah. Dan mulai berjalan kembali ke ruang rapat. Ruangan rapat yang sangat luas di lengkapi layar putih seperti layaknya bioskop. Kursi dan meja tersusun rapih. Beberapa berkas sudah tersedia di meja masing-masing _investigator_. Semua langsung _sweatdrop_ melihat Arima membawa bayi tersebut ke ruang rapat, namun tampa alat kantong bayi.

"A-Arima bisa kau tak membawanya ke ruang rapat?" Tanya seorang _investigator_ yang duduk di samping Arima.

"Soalnya dia suka menangis kalau aku tinggal." Balas Arima.

"Sudahlah semua. Sebaiknya kita abaikan bayi kecil itu, mari kita mulai saja." Kata Marude yang meminpin rapat kali ini.

Semua mulai hikmat mendengarkan penjelasan tentang _Ghoul_ yang sedang di bahas, namun beberapa ada yang tak bisa berkonsentrasi dengan jalannya rapat. Apalagi kalau yang berada dekat Arima tak bisa fokus karena bayi yang berada di sampingnya mencorat-coret berkas dengan bulpen yang di sediakan.

"Pa… Papa _kuma-chan~ kuma-chan~_ Hahaha…!" lalu tertawa nyaring. (kuma = beruang)

Semua terdiam dan tak termasuk pemimpin rapatpun terdiam. Pemandangan langka yang tak pernah mereka lihat sepanjang sejarah CCG di bangun tahun 1890. Mungkin akan menjadi catatan sendiri, jika menemukan sesosok generasi kedua Arima, haruslah tidak membiarkan dia memiliki anak dan membesarkannya sendiri.

.

.

.

Menjelang siang, beberapa orang mulai ke kantin kantor dan memakan sesuatu di sana. Tak termasuk Arima yang masih membawa Haise bersama botol susu yang telah di isi susu bubuk, lalu berjalan ke dapur kantor dan mengisikan botol itu dengan air hangat. Setelah selesai, mereka segera pergi ke kantin dan mengambil beberapa makanan yang di sediakan lalu duduk ke salah satu bangku kosong di pojok ruangan.

"Hwaa…! Arima membawa Bayinya ke kantin." Ucap lelaki bersurai kecoklatan ke rekannya yang berada di sampingnya.

"Namanya juga baru jadi Papa… Siapapun pasti tidak akan jauh-jauh dari anak." Balas rekannya.

"Tapikan, yang berperan seperti itukan seorang Mama bukan Papa?" Balasnya jengkel.

"Eh..! bukannya Arima akan satu tugas dengan kita ya nanti untuk meringkus _Ghoul_?" Tanyanya

"Iya memangnya kenapa?" Balik tanya.

"Apa dia akan menitipkan Haise?" Asumsinya.

"Tentu saja, Haise akan di titipkan karena terlalu berbahaya." Balasnya dengan yakin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **THING!**

Ternyata perkataan rekannya salah besar. Arima membawa serta Haise di pangkuan belakangnya.

"HWAA… ARIMA! ANAKMU JANGAN DI BAWA!"

"ARIMA BIAR KAMI YANG MENGURUS _GHOUL_ TERSEBUT!"

"ARIMA SEBAIKNYA KAU TITIPKAN HAISE DULU..!"

Semua yang satu tim dengan Arima berteriak panic saat melihat Arima bertarung sambil membawa Haise. Awalnya mereka tak masalah membawa Haise ke markas _Ghoul_ , asalkan bayi mungil itu di titipkan ke temannya. Namun karena suatu hal, Arima terpaksa membawanya bertarung.

"HAHAHA…! PAPA ~ PAPA~" Terlihat Haise kegirangan di belakang punggung Arima sampai mengkat-angkat kedua lengan kecilnya seakan ingin ikut bertarung.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

'Bayi yang ajaib.' Batin semua orang pasrah, minus orang yang bersangkutan.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue**

 _Konya-nya chiwa minna-san~_

Setelah beberapa hari tak update karena sibuk ujian tes masuk kuliah dan sambil menunggu hasil tes yang menyatakan Yuki Lulus! /terharu/

Yang aneh itu, tumben Kazuki _-kun_ , Ruka- _tan_ , Aoi- _san_ , Vivi- _tan_ , Tujung- _chan_ ngak neror Yuki soal update fic ini? _Kiseki ka…?_ /di lempar ke jurang/

Ah ya Yuki mau bilang besok adalah chap terakhir. Jadi jangan sampai kelewat ya~

Ets, jangan kecewa dulu~ aku ada squelnya tapi Cuma oneshort, mungkin.

Tunggu ajah tanggal mainnya ajh ya~

.

.

.

Words : 1,706

.

.

.

Salam Yukiko-chan ^-^


	4. Chapter 4

Bagi tiga orang merpati itu, mengurus para _Ghoul_ lebih baik dari pada mengurusi Papa yang barus saja memiliki anak bayi mungil. Apalagi kalau yang kita bahas sendiri adalah sang _Shinigami of CCG_ , yang saat ini membawa anaknya bertarung melawan _Ghoul_ bersamanya di belakang punggung kekarnya. Teriakan dari rekan-rekan sesama penyelidik tak di hiraukan dan terus saja bertarung. Bahkan Haise kecil yang berada di pundak sang Papa terlihat antusias melihat pertarungan ayahnya dari jarak dekat, dan yang memukul-mukul udara yang seakan ingin ikut bertarung.

"Ah, aku capek sendiri berteriak-teriak tidak jelas." Ujar salah satu rekannya.

"Iya, bahkan aku lebih memilih mengurusi _Ghoul_ saja dari pada menyuruh Arima untuk menitipkan Haise ke kita."

Semua Rekan sesama _investigator_ mulai kelelahan sendiri karena teriakan mereka tak di gubris yang bersangkuran, lalu semuanya pergi duduk menepi di diding lorong mengawasi kalau-kalau ada bala bantuan _Ghoul_ yang tiba-tiba datang menyerang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.Abnormal Days.**

 **R** aten : K

 **D** isclamer : Ishida Sui, tapi boleh ngak Shironeki-chan jadi milik Yuki, nanti Yuki tukar dengan semua karakterku waktu smp? **#plak!**

 **S** tory : Namikaze Yukiko-chan

 **T** ype : Multi-chap

 **W** arning : Typo(S) yang tak pernah luput dari mata anda, serta karakter yang OOC _—khusus buat Papa Arima_ —

 **S** ummary : paraquel dari fic Baby. Yang menceritakan kejadian secara jelas tentang bagaimana dia mendapatkan Haise dan beberapa chap tambahan untuk menghibur Pembaca sekalian yang haus akan Papa Arima.

.

.

.

.

 **BLETAK!**

.

.

.

Langsung aja di baca!

 **Don't** like, don't **read**.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter FINAL!**

.

.

.

Sebuah benjolan dia dapatkan saat kembali ke kantor CCG, setelah pengumpulkan laporan yang terjadi. Semuanya di laporkan, termasuk kelakuan Arima yang membawa bayi kecilnya ikut bertarung. Jitakan sayangpun dia dapat dari ketua rapat tadi siang sekaligus sesama _Special Class,_ Marude Itsuki.

"APA KAU TIDAK BERPIKIR, BAGAIMANA KALAU SAMPAI HAISE TERLUKA?!" Teriak Marude ke Arima yang tampak tenang menggendong si kecil di punggungnya.

Ah ~ memang hanya lelaki berambut _Black Night_ berumur 42 tahun itulah, yang berani memarahi kelakuan pemuda berkacamata itu. Dengan kekuatan fisik tentunya.

"Tapi Haise terlihat baik-baik saja." Balasnya tenang, sambil mengusap kepalanya.

" _Hai~_!" Balas Haise kecilsambil berwajah bahagia yang seakan mengatakan 'setujuh' sambil mengangkat tangannya keatas sebentar.

Tangan Marude langsung menepuk jidatnya, mendadak pusing melihat kelakuan Ayah-anak yang berada di depannya.

'ah, _Kami-sama_ … aku tak bisa membayangkan seperti apa Haise kelak kalau di asuh oleh Arima.' Batinnya merana melihat nasip bayi bersurai Hitam-putih itu di pangkuan Arima.

"Ya, sudahlah kau bisa keluar sekarang." Ucapnya lemas sambil menyuruh Arima beserta anggota _investigator_ yang berada di ruangannya pergi ke luar tempat kerjanya.

"Kalau begitu kami permisi." Ucap mereka bersamaan, bahkan Haise juga mengucapkan sesuatu saat keluar " _Cha… Papa Chalan_ ~" Entah apa artinya, yang pasti hanya orang beriman dan _Kami-sama_ yang tau maksud si kecil Haise.

.

.

.

.

"Ah, tunggu sebentar Arima!" Kata marude yang menyusul Arima yang hendak ke ruangannya.

"Ada apa Marude- _san?_ " Tanya Arima tenang.

"Kau bisa ambil cuti besok." Balas Marude.

"Tapi, aku tak perl—"

"Sudahlah Arima, masalah _Ghoul_ untuk besok bisa di tanggani oleh _investigator lain._ Lagipula, kau baru saja mengurus bayi, setidaknya kau bisa libur untuk seharian besok. Seperti membeli keperluan untuk Haise, mungkin … dan juga kau belum pernah menggambil cuti lagi setelah natal tahun kemarin 'kan?" Potong Marude yang membuat Arima tak bisa melanggar perintah.

"Baiklah Marude _-san_."

"Pa … Pah lang-lang~"Haise kecil masih saja terlihat masih semangat, padahal ini adalah jam tidur si kecil.

"Iya Haise, kita pulang." Balas Arima sebari tersenyum lembut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~Yukiko-chan~

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Papa~ Papa~ Mam-mam~!" suara ceria itu membuka mata Arima yang terlelap di samping Haise, bayi kecil itu membangunkan Papanya sebari mepuk-nepukkan tangannya ke muka Arima. Memang terlihat kurang ajar sih, tapi namanya juga anak kecil mereka 'kan tak tau apa-apa tentang tata kesopanan.

" _Ohayou_ , Haise… Iya-iya Papa buatkan makanan untukmu." Sebari tersenyum, karena tak tega memarahi malaikkat kecilnya.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Entah kapan terakhir kalinya Arima bisa merasakan apa itu sebuah kehangatan keluarga, bahkan dia tidak ingat seperti apa rasanya. Dan membasmi_ Ghoul _sejak remaja memang hobi yang sangat aneh. Bahkan teman-teman yang seusiannya pun tak pernah terpikir untuk menjadikan_ investigator Ghoul _sebagai ajang menghabiskan waktu di saat senggang._

.

.

.

.

"Papa Pi-pi~!" ucap Haise saat dirinya tengah duduk di sofa ruang tengah sebari menunjuk TV.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Karena kehidupannya sebelum masuk ke CCG saat itu,_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Iya, sebentar ya Haise." Balasnya dari dapur.

.

.

.

.

 _sangatlah membosankan_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Hai~!"

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Namun ketika Haise datang._

 _Seakan senyuman, tawa dan tingkah si kecil membawa kehangatan di kehidupannya yang telah membeku._

 _Dan membuat hari-hari yang di lalui nya menjadi lebih menyenangkan_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **End**_

Pembaca : WOI MASA CUMA SEGITU?!

Eh, memang segitu, di mohon untuk tidak melemparkan leptop, hp, komputer, tablet atau yang lainnya ke Yuki. Tapi kalau masih bagus, Yuki mau-mau ajah **#Plak!**

Meski lanjutan chapter ini sedikit di delay dari jadwal minggu kemarin karena banyak hal yang perlu aku kerjakan, contohnya memelihara kelinci, membersihkan kaca rumah, bersihin kandangnya, ngasih makan, mandiin mereka 2 hari sekali, itupun capeknya bukan kepalang kalau Shirou ma Kuro ngak bisa diem pas lagi di mandiin, apalagi pas nunggu mereka kering, hampir 2-3 jam bisa aku habiskan, dan lagi mereka suka kabur keluar kandang pas aku lagi lengah.

Thanks ya,yang sudah me-review, fav, follow. Serta yang neror(?) Yuki di facebook pake bawa-bawa spanduk sama golok segala lagi. Karena tetap setia membaca sampai chap terakhir. _Arigatou Gozaimasu_ ~

Ah tambahan, mungkin alur fic ini kecepetan karena aku ngak mau menambah daftar utang di fandom baru.

.

.

.

Minal aidin wal faizin , bagi umat muslim yang sudah menjalani hari-hari kelaparan(?) di bulan Ramadan.

/WOI!/

.

Words : 1,747

.

.

.

Oke, sekarang silahkan nikmati _Omake_ Fanfic dari Yuki ini.

.

.

.

.

T/T

"Ayo Haise, bilang _Ittekimasu…_ " ucap Arima menyuruh Haise untuk mengatakan hal yang sama.

" _Imachu~_!" jawab Haise ceria sambil bertepuk tangan.

Lalu mereka mulai meninggalkan pintu apartemen. Arima berencana akan pergi ke toko bayi yang berada tepat di pusat kota, untuk membeli semua kebutuhan Haise yang tidak di bilang sedikit. Arima memakai kemeja berwarna hitam tampa mengkancing bajunya dan memakai dalaman kaos merah sampai siku, sedangkan calana jins nya berwarna hitam senada dengan kemeja. Lalu Haise memakai jaket orange seperti kostum kucing lengkap dengan telinga dan muka kucing di atas kepalanya sebagai tudung yang menyatu dengan jaket, dan celemek kecil berwarna putih melingkari dadanya. Beruntung Arima tidak mendadak terkena diabetes tinggi karena pakaian yang di pinjamkan tetangganya kepada bayinya. Arima rasa ingin memakan Haise saat itu juga. Namun di batalkanlah niatan mulia(?) tersebut, bisa-bisa dia di cap pedofi oleh para tetangganya.

Perjalanan dari rumah ke Mall itu cukup memakan waktu yang agak lama walaupun sudah memakai bus. Perjalanan itu tak membuat Haise kecil merasa bosan, bahkan sampai membuat penumpang Bus terhibur karna tawa si kecil yang imut di antara kerumunan orang dewasa yang berada di dalam bus. Meskipun begitu, Arima hanya saja tidak suka pada orang-orang yang melototi Haise kecil miliknya seperti predator buas yang sedang mengincar mangsa. Dalam sekejap aura dalam bus seakan mereka akan di antar ke alam roh saat ini juga, di karenakan _shinigami_ saat ini sudah berada di dalam bus. Bahkan beberapa orang sempat menuliskan wasiat hidupnya, terutama salah satu _Ghoul_ yang tak sengaja satu bus dengan Arima. Bayi berusia 6 bulan tersebut tidak mengerti akan perubahan sang Papa yang di matanya semakin menyeramkan, yang membuat Haise kecil ingin lepas dari pangkuan Arima. Melihat reaksi si kecil yang tak suka dirinya marah, maka dia mengusap kepala Haise, dan mencoba menenangkannya.

"Tenanglah Haise, Papa tidak marah ke kamu kok." Ucapnya lembut sambil tersenyum yang membuat para setan dan jin terkutuk yang baru saja mau keluar dari gerbang neraka yang berada tepat di belakang punggung Arima tidaklah jadi keluar karena suasana hati Arima mulai kembali membaik yang membuat mereka —para jin terkutuk itu— misa-misu masuk kembali kealam baka.

'Ah…. Neraka telah mencair….! Neraka telah mencair…!' Batin seluruh penghuni Bus bahagia, bahkan beberapa meneteskan Air mata —termasuk juga _Ghoul_ tadi— karena keselamatan nyawa mereka terjaga.

.

.

— _Oke, entah kenapa mereka mendadak lebay._

.

.

Perjalanan berjalan lancar, ketika Arima dan Haise turun di Halte berikutnya yang membuat para penumpang lainnya yang tidak ikut turun, bersyukur karena siksaan lahiriah dan batiniah mereka berakhir.

Meski sudah turun di halte, tetapi perjalanan mereka masihlah belum selesai. Maka Arima beserta Haise —yang berada dadanya— segera berjalan lagi ke Mall pusat kota. Di kiri dan kanan banyak beberapa orang yang berlalu-lalang di jalan _zebra cross,_ dari mulai bayi sebesar Haise sampai manula. Jalanan tak begitu ramai oleh kendaraan pribadi karena kebanyakan orang jepang lebih suka memakai kendaraan umum seperti bus, kereta bawah tanah dari pada memakai mobil atau motor mereka sendiri.

Baru saja mereka memasuki lift dalam Mall, tak terdunga Haise kecil ingin keluar dan menunjuk-nunjuk ke seseorang yang memakai kostum beruang dan berkata.

" _Kuma-chan_ Papa~ _Kuma-chan~"_ sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya ke luar pintu.

Arima hanya bisa pasrah membawa Haise kecil mengikuti manusia berkostum beruang yang membuat mereka sampai ke sebuah Toko Mainan di dalam Mall.

.

.

.

.

"Hm… biar ku cek dulu bawaannya Haise." Ucap Arima saat akan hendak ke kasir.

"Popok, susu, baju musim dingin dan musim panas, sepatu, mangkuk bayi, sendok, handuk, sabun bayi, sampo bayi, kaos, baju tidur bayi, … bla, bla, bla… sudah semuannya." Setelah mengecek, mereka langsung menuju ke kasir.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ah, Arima- _kun_ sudah selesai belanja ya?" tanya gadis bermata coklat itu saat Arima hendak memasuki Apartemennya.

"Iya, karena libur, aku memutuskan untuk membeli beberapa perlengkapan buat Haise." Jawab Arima

"Oh ya ini …. Tanda terima kasih untuk garamnya." Sambil menyodorkan Ramen.

"Tidak usah." Tolak Arima.

"Tidak apa-apa kok Arima _-kun,_ aku iklas kok ngasinhya. Dan juga, Hide- _chan_ sedang bosan di rumah. Makanya aku ingin dia main dengan Haise- _chan_ … boleh tidak?"

"Ah, tentu saja Yukiko _-san_. Silahkan masuk"

Mereka menurunkan anak mereka masing-masing agar saling mengenal.

"Nah, Hide- _chan_ , ini Haise _-chan_ …. Ayo kasih salam ya sayang~"

Hide mulai mendekati Haise yang masih diam d tempat dia duduk sebari menghisap jempolnya. Tampa di duga, Hide langsung mencium pipi Haise sebentar terus tertawa sambil memeluknya.

 **TWICH!**

Perempatan muncul di siku sang Papa. bagaimana tidak, hide yang masih sebesar haise udah berani mendeklarasikan perang dengan dirinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Ah~ sepertinya hidup Arima Kisho akan di penuhi berbagai persaingan cinta, karena untuk mempertahankan buah hati kecilnya._

.

.

.

.

 **Salam Yukiko-chan ^-^**


End file.
